


Not Part of the Plan

by kirasdream13



Series: Sexcapades-Dragon Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Smut, Unresolved Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirasdream13/pseuds/kirasdream13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soo…this was rather popular amongst my friends (espeically Anders-romancers) so I figured why not post.  Warning:  Heavy, heavy smut and some swearing.</p><p>Bit of background, this is from my fanfic that I’m currently writing (though vast majority isn’t smut :/); one day I’ll post the entirety of it but for now I’ll post tid bits.  Testing the waters to see how it’ll be received.  </p><p>Post DA-2 after Hawke broke it off with Anders, they’re sort of back together almost two years later and yeah, sexy times happens.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Edited because of italics :/

Time had slowed so much that she was unsure if it were only ten minutes or two hours since she laid down. It didn’t perhaps matter, as she could not fall asleep. After daydreaming and realizing that shestill wasn’t asleep, she changed position several times. When that didn’t work, she tried stretching while laying down. When she still couldn’t fall asleep, she did slow breathing exercise. All the efforts left her tired and exhausted, and dreams alluded her still. It pissed her off a bit that Anders had laid next to her the entire time, sleeping happily and unaware.

 _He stayed up late, that’s why he passed out_. She thought angrily, glaring at his back. The covers had fallen from his shoulders and had pooled at his hips. _I’m bored as shit and want to go to sleep._ She ran again all of her usual strategies to sleep when she had a hard time, and let out a sigh of frustration _. I’ve used everything, shit._

 _Well…not everything…_ her mind gently reminded her, the tone matching her voice when she became devious. She bristled at herself for even suggesting it. _Masturbating?! Are you out of your mind?! Anders is right here!_ She glanced at his back again as if he could hear her thoughts. However, she was right; pleasuring herself typically knocked her out—as did sex—and she was desperate enough for sleep to consider it.

 _Alright, fine. What about if I left the room, did it in the corner of the main one, then came back?_ She thought, then shook her head. _Anders typically is well rested at ten hours, and I don’t want him waking up when I get up or even worse catch me doing stuff when he wakes up. Has it been ten hours since he went to sleep? I don’t know…what if I did it real quiet, here?_ She paused, stilling the uncertainty. _I mean, he’s pretty deep in sleep, and as long as I don’t move around too much and make noise, I should be fine, I think. And I’ll be nice and comfy when I finish, and I’ll happily pass out here. It’s not like he hasn’t seen me masturbate anyway,_ she scowled against any potential argument, and none but intense embarrassment arose. She struggled inwardly for several seconds, and at her tired body’s insistence on recovering, she opted to do it.

Glancing behind her to make sure that Anders was still sleeping with his back to her, Kira quietly pulled the covers down from her chest to her ankles, checking him frequently. He didn’t move an inch, and his breathing was still heavy. She lay on her side with her own back to him, and shakily untied the drawstring around her waist, loosening the waist band so that she could slip her hand in-between it and her smalls. She shifted her top leg slightly behind her, pausing to hear Anders’ breathing again, which remained unchanged. Her heart pounded against her chest, and she wrestled with the decision to do this yet again. _The sooner you come the sooner that this is over with._ Trying to still her own breathing, she slowly moved her hand to her breast, palming it through the thin fabric. She gently circled her nipple around in her palm, her fingers caressing the thin cotton of her undershirt. Her uneasiness began to melt as she toyed with her breasts, moving her hand over to the other one, flicking the nipple with her thumb. The fabric in-between her fingers and breast created extra friction, and it wasn’t long before the electricity began to spark between her breasts and nether regions.

 _Don’t go too fast,_ she told herself when her hand began to inch lower. She returned her hand back to her breast, squeezing it gently. She closed her eyes to produce a small visual for her, and pretended that a man was caressing her. She squeezed her breast again, pinching her nipple, and she let out a tiny gasp. Trailing her hand to the middle of her chest, she moved it downward, her fingers skimming down her stomach to the top of her waistband. Wasting no time, she pushed her hand under her pants and smalls, lightly feeling her curly hair before finding the little knob that demanded her attention. She pressed against it, allowing a small sigh to fall from her lips. She moved her fingers in a circle, slow and deliberate, and used her other hand to stroke and squeeze her breast in the tantalizing rhythm. Pressure began to slowly build from her nether region, promising pleasure and relaxation if she were to move a little faster. She complied, and she felt herself beginning to rise. She moved her head back slightly as her mouth opened in a small ‘O’, getting closer and closer—

Anders’ breathing suddenly changed and she froze with her hand still on her breast and the other in her pants, the mounting pressure crashing on her. She heard the bedroll and covers behind her shift as he rolled over, and he let out a tiny sigh. _Please just let it be him turning over and going back to sleep, please please please…_

She felt him place his hand on the wrist that was almost under her drawstring, and she jerked in embarrassment and horror.  _Oh gods no no no no._ She tried to move her hand to make it seem like she was just resting it over her pants before he gripped it tightly in place.

“No, keep going,” he whispered into her ear, his chest pressing into her back. His breath was hot on her neck, making her feel extra warm, and in shock she didn’t move. He guided her hand down further, his long fingers overlapping each of hers, and when their hands were back under her smalls, he pressed his index finger against hers, coaxing her to rub her clit again. She let out a strangled noise at how wet she became when he did that. Against the pressing of two more fingers onto hers, she rubbed herself more vigorously as she felt him brush strands of hair off her shoulders and began kissing her neck, chills running down her spine. She did not bother to restrain the small noises of pleasure as his lips pressed every inch of her exposed neck and down to her shoulders, and she needed more. She pressed against her clit lightly, shifting her palm over his for him to take over. He bit the most sensitive area on her neck as he complied and began rubbing her, and she arched her back against him in delight. His breathing was growing short like hers, and soon she heard him utter small groans as he lightly bit her neck. His fingers knew her better than she did, and he knew to stop just as she was about to climax, her body shuddering as he slipped two fingers into her. She let out a gasp as he began to work her, and he reached around with his other hand to tilt her face towards his. She was able to briefly see that his eyes were heavy with lust and his mouth slightly open and panting before he kissed her lips. Though the angle was awkward, they both deeply kissed each other as she desperately moved her hips against his hand, his fingers reaching deeper and deeper. He curled his fingers inside her, and he silenced her when she cried out as pleasure ripped through her body.

“Anders,” she breathed urgently when his tongue slipped out from hers, and he slowed his hand moving inside her.

“Wait,” he said when she made a noise of protest, laying on his back while using his free hand to pull her semi-diagonally on top of him, her back and shoulders against his chest as her head laid on his shoulder. He add a third finger inside as though it were a reward for her following his silent instructions and he kissed her neck again, his free hand slipping under her shirt to fondle her breast. They had never done this position before; she had no access to pleasure him and he had everything that he wanted of her body in reach. She slickened at the thought, and he chuckled in her ear, biting her skin harder. She cried out as she clutched the forearm that pleasured her sex, and he curled his fingers in her again in response, hitting her spot while pinching her nipple simultaneously. Her head already thrown back, she panted when she shifted her hips to the right to let him go deeper, moaning and mewling when she felt something hard against her backside. His erection was pressing against her, and she ground her ass gently against it, enticing him to take her. The soft hiss of air from his lips let her know that he felt her, and after several more grinds he moaned.

After licking the indent of her neck and collarbone, he slowly began to withdraw his fingers from inside her as she shuddered, and knowing what they both wanted to do next, she gently moved off him and onto his bedroll on his other side as he quickly transitioned out from under her. She was already pulling off her shirt quickly as he knelt to undo his pants first, stripping them and his smalls off. His tunic was still covering his manhood after his pants and her shirt were flung to her bed roll, and he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, bunching it and throwing it in the pile. She had pushed her pants and smalls down to her knees by the time he was bare, and he grabbed the waistbands and eased them down her legs before throwing them somewhere. She scooted eagerly to him as he pushed her legs open, his large erection in his other hand before he guided it to her opening. She whimpered as the tip began to slowly enter in her slick folds, and he leaned over her, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him as he lowered himself onto her, drawing himself deeper inside her, until he thrust swiftly into her. She cried out into his lips, her nails digging into his skin, and after a loud groan he started to rock into her. Their heavy breathing accompanied the slap of skin on skin as he took her, moans escaping her throat as she constricted her muscles around his cock. He bit back an impassioned curse by kissing her, stroking deeply into her. Her toes curled, she needed him deeper inside her; she wrapped both legs around his hips, and he ground into her. Both of them drowning in ecstasy, they started panting from the exertion and lust, both gasping for air as he pumped into her and she met his lips and tongue with intense need. He enfolded his arms around her, his weight fully on her, and she moaned despite having less air to breathe. Their tongues danced together, and their escaped sounds of pleasure made them kiss and fuck harder. Pivoting her pelvis lower, she was able to take all of him in, and he was clearly relishing it, stroking into her from tip to base. Gripping his side with her thighs, she rose her hips frantically in response to his and he growled into her, increasing his speed in delight to her rhythm. They clung to each other as they moved faster, and feeling his thick cock pound into her more and more as his kisses went deeper, she already felt her climax begin to seize control of her limbs.

“Ah—ah—Anders,” she breathed desperately into his lips, her toes curling when he thrust hard into her. “I’m—“

“Me too,” His eyes clouded with out of control desire and pent up energy, and he quickly jerked his head down as he slammed his hips into her. “Oh fuck—“

His final thrust sent her over the edge and she shouted in her orgasm, her hips bucking against his as he cried out, filling her with his seed. Her chest heaving, she felt his cock pulsate into her, and he had moved to grip her hips in an effort to make sure nothing was spilled from her. She closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing as she felt his large hands on her and his cock still hard in her, letting the realization that they came at the same time wash over her.

After several moments of them breathing deeply for air, she felt his weight shift on top of her again and his lips were on hers, kissing her. Not bothering on opening her eyes, she gripped his shoulders to have him lay fully on her, both of them holding and kissing each other desperately. Her hands roamed to the back of his neck to weave his hair through her fingers as he held her tightly to him, her breasts pressing against his chest. A long repressed need to emotionally connect with him manifested in her lips and her hands, and his touches and quick kisses responded just as readily to her. They lay embraced for several minutes, kissing and caressing, before their lips lightly touched for them to speak.

“What possessed you to do this?” He breathed quietly, moving his hips gently against hers in emphasis.

“I should ask the same of you,” she sucked his lower lip for several seconds, kissing him. "I was trying to go to sleep before you interrupted. Not that I minded…“

"Once I woke up and realized what you were doing, I couldn’t resist,” he said as he stroked the back of her head, moving his face away slightly so he could look at her. “Though I wasn’t sure if you would’ve allowed me to make love to you like this, since…”

She kissed him before he could find the words to delicately remind them of their discussion five days ago. In their passion she didn’t even remember it, and she had no desire to think on it now. Anders made a small sound when she interrupted as if he were going to continue anyway, but when she pulled him deeper into the kiss he abandoned it, closing his eyes and submitting to her. After several more minutes of long and lavish kissing, she felt him shift inside her, signaling that he should pull out. Taking a few quick moments to draw out and clean with a cloth that Anders had fetched from his pack, he handed her the infused carrot seeds and she downed it like water.

“What will you do now?” She asked as he wordlessly disposed of both the vial and the cloth into the other room. She laid back down on her bedroll, still naked and lightly perspiring after their lovemaking.

Anders eased down onto his bedroll, running his fingers through his hair absentmindedly. "Sleep for a little while longer,“ he said after a while. "I threw off my sleep schedule, so I’ll have to figure out how to get it back on track in case the sandstorm dies down. You look tired,” he had turned his head to face her, and she nodded, repressing a yawn.

“My original plan was to…pleasure myself into falling asleep since I had trouble but I don’t think that is an issue anymore,” she admitted, kicking the covers up so she could grasp the ends and pull them over her chest. "Much appreciated.“

He looked conflicted, obviously unsure what to say since he seemed just as suprised as she was that their spontaneous sex session was able to happen. "I will be as quiet as possible so you are able to rest,” he said finally, glancing away from her.

“Thanks,” she said easily, rubbing her shoulders into the bedroll and closed her eyes, now unable to stifle her yawn. "Night.“ She said, drawing the covers closer to her chest.

"See you tomorrow,” he replied heavily, and within seconds she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
